Payment based access to wireless networks allow customers to obtain instant access to a wireless network. Traditionally, sites would be installed on a network device, for example, a revenue extraction gateway (RxG or rXG) device. Customers would gain access to the wireless network by entering payment and other information through the site. Information service to the site is managed on the site via a plugin. This task requires administrative access to the network device for installation and maintenance. Thus, sites would have a different plugin source code base that interacted with each network device independently.
These capabilities require high information technology costs of development and maintenance. Thus, a need exists for gaining access to a wireless network with lower information technology costs.